Raptures tormented souls
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: In the depths of the sea lies a city that can't be more beautiful. At least that's what it was before the Madness of Rapture got her under control. Now horrible creatures roam the dark streets and turn the once so paradisiacal place into hell...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN THE GAME BIOSHOCK OR IT'S CHARACTERS!  
ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO 2K AND THE CREATORS OF THE GAME!**_

Wow, it's been almost a whole years since the last time I have written a Bioschock story.  
I honestly doubt that many people will read this, since no one has shown any interest in it on the german website and I am sure the same thing will happen here too. But it's still worth a try and I already translated it and I think it would be a waste, would I leave this on my laptop, so here it is.

It's a little tribute for one of my most favorite enemies this game series has to offer.

I hope you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes; english isn't my first language ;).

 _ **And i would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very much.  
Please don't be shy and share your thoughts with me. I won't bite you.**_

* * *

 **Raptures tormented souls**

Rapture!

A city built in the dark depths of the sea.

Andrew Ryan's pride.

Once a radiant paradise.

That's what you might think, but every paradise has its downsides and Rapture was no exception.

I am one of the few left, who have seen what happened here years ago. At that time, when everything went down the drain. As Atlas wanted to seize power and thus destroyed the whole city. The once so radiant paradise became a place of horror. Andrew Ryan died at that time. Killed by a puppet, that Atlas had sent to kill him. Another poor soul that Rapture has claimed for itself...

Since that day, the city has changed.

Where once children's laughter filled the streets, you can only hear the screams of those, who fell victim to a Splicer.

But the screams are not even the worst.

There are far worse creatures lurking in the darkness, than Splicers.

Even the Splicers are scared of them.

They are cruel creatures who protect the Little Sisters, the children who once ran through Rapture's streets, and kill anything and anyone who dares to come too close to them. Their footsteps shake the ground, their deep groans echoing through the dark alleyways of the city and they sound like a tormented animal and they attack with a precession that no one can escape.

We call these creatures Big Daddies.

They are the protectors of the Little Sisters.

Once they were human, but the madness in Rapture knows no bounds and those mad scientists have turned an innocent human being into a soulless monster that is doomed to walk through the city; damned to protect other monsters.

But over the years, the crazy scientists, who are still down here, have created something even more horrific.

A creature, worse than a Big Daddy could ever be...

Smaller, slimmer, faster...and far more deadly!

I remember my first encounter with one of these creatures very well.

I had been outrageously lucky to get away alive, because at the time I was with a small group of other survivors when it attacked us. The attack came out of the blue and the only warning that we got, had been steps that had moved quickly and nimbly over the metal floor and then a scream had cut the air, as I have never heard it before. A scream, that couldn't come from the throat of a human being. A scream, that was so full of hate and at the same time so full of torments that it still gives me nightmares these days.

The monster attacked us so fast that none of us knew what was happening. I was able to save myself in time and hid in a dark corner, where I hid behind a garbage can and from there I watched how this gruesome creature brutally killed my comrades. And from there, I also saw the reason for this attack: a Little Sister, crouching in a dark corner, watching everything from there. I still remember the screams of my friends and all the blood that soon soaked the floor and the walls, as this monster rammed a long knife into their bodies, which was attached to her arm and killed them with one swift move.

Within a few seconds she had killed the whole group.

And then she had stood there, still and panting heavily, as if carrying the whole city on her shoulders.

Her big red glowing eye (if you could even call it like that) had searched the dark corridor and I had behaved as calmly as I could, but at that moment I thought that the sound of my own heartbeat would echo through Rapture and would give me away. Fortunately, that was not the case and after a few more moments, the creature disappeared screaming in the darkness of the City.

Even the Big Daddies fear these creatures, which we just call "Big Sisters".

They too protect the Little Sisters.

And they attack everything that comes too close to them, whether human, whether Splicer or Big Daddy. No one is safe from their wrath.

Big Sisters are merciless hunters who move swiftly and quickly through Rapture, stalking their unsuspecting victims in the dark and kill them without mercy.

Their almost tormented screams echo through the City, mingling with the loud screams of their victims and the malicious chuckles of the Little Sisters…

Wherever they appear, there is no life left and blood covers the floor and the glass walls.

In their attacks, all their anger, all their hatred of those who created them resonates.

Big Sisters.

They are the tormented souls of Rapture...

 **The end**


End file.
